Bishop Takes An Abby
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Ellie Bishop Is Working Late But Has To Take Something To Abby's Lab. But When She Gets There She Decides To Have Some FUTA Fun With The Goth Scientist.


Bishop Takes An Abby

It was eight o lock and the newest member of NCIS was working late finishing a report for Gibbs on their latest case. A female navy captain had been found hit by a car while she had been out jogging when Ducky had done the Autopsy it was found she was slowly begin poisoned by her husband so he could run off with her best female friend who was married they had cot the man with her research so she had been left to write the report. As she finished the lasted line Bishop saw a folder that Magee was supposed to deliver down to Abby before he had gone home but it seemed his argument with Denozo had made him forget. So deciding to help him out as he had been so nice to her unlike Denozo she would that the folder down and put it in Abby's Lab.

Standing up and cracking a few bones in her back as she stretched and causing her tight dark red button up blouse to pull tight over her enormous white breast she walked over to Magee's desk and picked up the folder. Bishop then left the squad room and headed for the elevators behind the stair these went up to the walkway that had both the Directors Vance's office and the Pycnav room while also going down to Ducky Autopsy and Abby's Lab. As she got on and pushed the button for the lab Bishop thought about something she had seen earlier that day. She had gone down to Abby's Lab for the captains toxic screen and had found Abby bend over to pick up her computer mouse and Abby's mid-thigh ruffled black skirt had ridden up showing Bishop her dark pink lace panties also with her plump juicy looking white thighs as she looked at Abby's tasty looking backside she could feel an enormous string something that only her husband Jake and a mix of old male as well female lovers knew that item being an enormous eighteen inch long fourteen inch thick white penis under which hung a pair of enormous hairy, veiny, smooth and full basketballs testicles. She had stiffle a moan as her penis grow hard and causing a huge tent to push in the front the sight of Abby's black leather mid-calf boot hugging her thick plump legs which were incased in dark red mid-thigh fishnet stockings also with her thick juicy thigh and her dark pink lace panties stretching over her enormous butt cheek this had slowly turned Bishop on not wanting to embarrass Abby she had turned around and walk back the elevators before walking back so that Abby could hear her. After coming back Bishop took the captain's toxic screen and lefted. But all day she had slowly gotten horny thinking about what she had seen something bishop hoped her husband could help her with by sucking her enormous penis.

But as the elevator reached the floor with Abby's Lab and Bishop was walking down the short hallway toward the Lab she began to hear muffled female moans coming from the Lab. Deciding to investigate Bishop slowly crepe down the hall staying close to the wall as she did not want Abby to see her should she be doing what Bishop thought she wanted to see it. As Bishop got closer to the lab door she could hear Abby's voice and make out some sentences " Oh Yeah Oh Oh Mmmm This Feel So Good"

Arriving at the lab door Bishop slowly looked around the corner but did not see Abby in the main part of the lab so gently she crepe in and made her way across the room to the second part of the lab were they test fired the weapons and Abby had her desk. As Bishop got to the glass door she heard Abby scream "Oh Bishop your tongue feels so good in my wet hot pussy Oh Yes lick me you sexy probee get that tongue in me Oh yes yes". Hearing Abby moaning her name Bishop's penis started to pulses while quickly beginning to become even harder. Deciding to take a peek at Abby pleasuring herself Bishop slowly looked into the other room and what she saw almost made her enormous penis rip out of her lace panties. In the next room Abby lay on an enormous couch that sat against the back wall of the room right across from the solid glass door Abby lay wearing nothing but a pair of dark red fishnet stocking that clung to her thick plump pale white legs and were held up with a black lace garter belt. Abby's mid-calf high black leather high heel boot lay on the floor by the end of the couch, her button up blood red cut off blouse that barely held her enormous pale white breast lay draped over her office chair, her small black ruffled mid-thigh skirt that would ride up when she bended over showing her plump juicy thighs lay on the floor over her black leather boots, her dark pink lace panties Bishop could see were hanging off her left foot. As Bishop watched Abby ran a hand up over a huge round shiny smooth pale potbelly and cupped one of her enormous pale white breast before giving it a hard squeeze causing to Bishop's surprise the huge fat pink nipple to squirt out thick white milk all over Abby's huge potbelly before she realest her enormous breast to rub the milk in causing her potbelly to shiny more while she shoved her whole right hand in her stretched hairy wet fat pussy.


End file.
